Seige of Sound-Concerto for an Intro:1st Movement
by LeiBlaze
Summary: FINALLY! i started my introductary story for Seige of Sound!!!


Lei Blaze

Lei Blaze - Alto Sax

Cody Captor - Trumpet

Alexander Kovalev - Piano/Synthesizer

Jeff Ishida - Codename: Kid - Drums

Tiffany Kanasaki - Trombone

Matt Jones - Tenor Sax

Crystal Hirimoto - Bari Sax

Kattcy (Kat) Katrina - Lead Guitar

Jared Scott - Base Guitar

Jeff Kamawohoru - Stand-up Base

Concerto for an Introduction: 1st movement

this is a story about my bounty hunting Jazz-Band that is

Multi-Galaxy-renowned in the year 3068. We pretty much have the technology

(and the style) to catch any S.O.B. in the next 35 galaxies...that is...if we

try hard enough...

Before you get too deep into our lives and completely lose yourself,

you'd better get an understanding of future events that take place...let me

update you on the important stuff...

*****

After wars upon wars, and lives upon lives were lost, the nations of the

Earth came to their senses and merged, realizing that their is a greater need

to have unity rather than worry about petty things like power and greed.

After years of debate the Earth formed what was then and still is the U.H.N.

(United Human Nation) which, after completion, made some of the greatest

achievements and discoveries that the human race ever made...

New Galaxies were discovered, and many new planets were habitable for

human life. In fact, about every planet in about 42 galaxies are now bustling

with human activity, though the main 10 planets that have human life on them

are Earth, Mars, Hala, K'araque, Venus, Gulag, the Moon, Entaro, Liras, and a

giant asteroid that was turned into a giant "Las-Vegas" style resort called

the "Cloud-9" (and as of late people are considering it a small planet)

*****

Another amazing thing...5 intelligent forms of aliens were even

discovered on the human race's travels. Some friendly...and yet, some not so

friendly.

In the year 2176, during a routine flight around the planet Hala, a

patrol ship rescued a near destroyed ship that was delivering a strange

emergency call. Soon they found themselves face to face with the first

friendly aliens, the reptilian-like Newns. Short in stature, fast and agile,

and with a highly advanced society, you could imagine how frightened our

society was! It was smart that the human race looked past their odd looks and

saw them as civilized beings. The Newns brought much technology to the us,

such as faster, more energy efficient engines and new weapons that came in

very handy for the next aliens the humans would encounter...

The Wizartariants, or more commonly known as "wizards" were beings that

had powers that could only be described in fairy tales. They were,

unfortunately, discovered in the year 2195 on a nuclear deposit planet near

the end of the Helms galaxy. They could do the unthinkable...from igniting a

man in a burst of flames to casting a lightning bolt onto a child's

skull...they were magical human-like beings that only cared about themselves

and were completely controlled by greed. If you would ever cross one of their

paths the wrong way, they could turn you into dust with a small spell or

incantation.

Thankfully the Newns assisted the humans in a struggle in the year 2201

known as "The Alliance for Survival" when the Newns proved that they had the

ability to create a shield that would block the energy that the Wizards threw

at them. It proved to be the Wizards downfall and the humans and Newns drove

them to a far region of the Mata galaxy. Recently Wizards have again spread

across the galaxy and are always wanted by the Galaxy Police (formed by both

the humans and the Newns) for their crimes.

Later, sometime between the year 2450 and 2470 the human race came across

two neutral races that lived together called the Faraques and the Camas.

These Insect-like creatures were a little uncivilized and were still using

fossil fuels to power structures and vehicles and were surprised to meet

"aliens from outer space".

They learned much about our technology and appreciated our assistance,

but wanted to find their own way to accomplish their goals.

Finally, in the year 2784, a highly advanced race of psychic beings that

more closely resembled the aliens early humans in the 1900's to 2176 thought

and wrote about stumbled across us called the Parons. Unable to speak through

their mouths, they telepathically sent messages directly to a creature's

brain. Luckily, the Parons had ears to hear human voices, so that we could

communicate back. In reality, the Parons discovered us and greeted us in a

series of musical tones (which I personally thought was pretty shway) and

quickly the two races became fast friends. The slightly more advanced Parons

taught the humans many important skills that allowed certain humans the

ability to use their minds for many things good...and evil...

To the day this story begins in August 20, 3068, humans, Parons, and

Newns all live in a greater society in a grouping of 47 Galaxies...but enough

with backgrounds...lets focus on what's relevant...The band!


End file.
